The Calm Before the Storm
by empress-kenobi
Summary: After a long period away from each other, Aragorn and Legolas reunite before they leave on their next hunting trip. One-shot!


Since I got so many views on the other one in such a short time, I decided to write another quick little friendship story for you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

The ranger's eyes fluttered open. The ghost of a smile crept across his lips as he breathed in the fresh, warm air.

Sprawled out in the middle of a remote, quiet clearing, he had found time for himself for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Birds sang of his awakening, their cheery calls echoing throughout the wide branches and the dense, plush green grass beneath him. The wind whispered softly through the woods, rustling the the leaves above and sending a few spiraling down to land beside him. A content sigh brushed past his lips, and he leaned his head back, folding his arms behind him as he stared up into the pale blue sky, dotted white puffy white clouds. The perfect picture of peace.

His vision was promptly obscured by a mane of glossy blonde hair and a grinning Elven face.

Jerking up, his forehead collided with said Elf's nose, and with grunts of pain, the pair scooted away from one another. There was a slight pause, before a colorful variety of sounds escaped the two. The messy haired human was fuming, cursing insults at the disturbance, while the Elf in question was doubled over in laughter. A musical sound, but rather annoying at the time for a man in pain.

"Ah, Estel, you should have seen your face!" The fair creature crowed, blue eyes glinting in mirth as he straightened. One hair reached up, brushing a few delicate strands of gold out of his face as he took a few steps closer.

"Very funny, Legolas." The ranger grumbled, rubbing at the reddening mark on his temple. Glancing up, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What brings you here? I thought that you were stuck in Mirkwood with some important business."

"Is that what my Ada told you in his letter?" Legolas frowned, before a smile lit up his fair features. He snickered, tossing his head as he popped open the lid on his canteen of water. "It was a banquet to celebrate spring, Estel. Nothing more." He tipped his chin back, taking a long drink of the refreshing liquid, enjoying the cool taste that seeped down his throat. It had been a long ride from Mirkwood to Rivendell, and both Legolas and his horse, Míreth, were exhausted from the trip.

"He put off our hunting trip for a _feast_?"

"Indeed." Legolas nodded, his as voice light and teasing and warm as sunlight. "It was a marvelous banquet though, Estel. You would have enjoyed it, were you yourself not stuck with your own 'important business'."

Aragorn flushed, raising a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. A nervous chuckle bubbled past his lips as he directed his gaze elsewhere, brows twitching upward in mock confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about. _You're_ the one who kept _me_ waiting, you prissy Elf."

"Oh? I was sure Elrohir mentioned in his last letter that you and Arwen have been spending quite a bit of time together as of late. Perhaps he made a mistake. I'll have to ask Arwen, don't you think?" A smirk played across the golden haired Elf's features, his own eyebrows lifting along with his mood. He had sorely missed their playful banter over the last month he had been away.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yes I would, smelly human." Legolas snickered, dancing a few paces away on light feet as Aragorn lunged for him. The man skidded away with a short laugh, looking rather red in the face as he readied himself to tackle his friend once more.

"You're in for it now, pointy ears."

"Bring it on."

The fair creature merely snorted in response, prancing away in his usual graceful manner. Absentmindedly, he hummed a little tune as Aragorn drew his sword, grinning.

"Up for a quick sparr? It's been a while." He inquired roguishly, eyes bright and playful. Cat-like, Legolas stalked over to him, drawing him twin blades in one swift movement and giving them a quick twirl, before straightening, poised to strike.

"Always."

A short nod was all it took. Blades clashed, dust was kicked up into the air, and the only sounds were those of their weapons making contact and their ragged breathing as they kept up their swift pace. Sweat beaded on each of their brows, although it was all too apparent that Legolas had the upper hand when it came to stamina. Aragorn leaned forward with a smirk, seeing his opening as Legolas, normally sure footed, stumbled over one of Aragorn's pouches left on the ground. The ranger darted toward the other, the flat of his blade poised to strike the Elf's shoulder-

In one smooth motion, Legolas had sidestepped, and upturned the now open canteen directly onto the ranger's head.

" _Auugh_!" Aragorn spluttered, water dripping from his messy dark locks and into his eyes. His blade clattered to the ground, laying forgotten as a series of puffs and growls escaped him. He furiously swiped the long strands out of his face, rubbing at the droplets of water streaming down with one sleeve. Bright, chiming laughter rang out through the forest as the Elf swiftly scaled a nearby tree, sheltering in its thick boughs and peering down at the now-soaked ranger with undisguised glee.

"I did say you were smelly. Good thing you have me here to give you a bath every now and then."

"Why you- I ought to throw you from that tree!"

"As if you could catch me, dirty ranger."

"It's _so_ on."

And so the pair fled into the trees amidst a series of musical laughter and harsh yet playful insults, abandoning the supplies and the two horses, who looked thoroughly confused yet content to sit and munch grass.

The treacherous dangers, frequent injuries and strange ailments of a hunting trip could wait. For now, the two friends were just happy to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
